


In The Silence I Found You

by Star_Noble



Series: Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monster - Freeform, Vaguely dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Noble/pseuds/Star_Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am ashamed to say my first thought was to leave him, allow him to die in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence I Found You

I find him in the broken streets of a city long since lost. My feet had been carrying me over the rubble for hours, eyes watching the horizon in honor of the place that will disappear from human minds soon enough. It takes nothing at all for them to forget, a decade and then nothing but silence it seems.

History lost to their foolishness but I have long since outgrown my desire to help them, or to hurt them. Time passes slowly for me, everything crawling over my vision till it seems everyone is centuries ahead but I am still in the dark, before mankind learned of fire.

But this, this melancholy, helps me find him so I will never see any reason to change it. He is nothing but a child -a grown man by human standards but their standards are always so lax. Hair of the darkest brown -longer than men of this time wear it- and skin that reminds me of the sun's rays, dark and bitter and achingly beautiful.

I am ashamed to say my first thought was to leave him, allow him to die in peace as a mortal; -or maybe it’s not shame, maybe it’s pride, to already love that much. I do not though, where would the story be then?- and so I kneel near his head, satin dress falling towards the ground in dark streams.

He groans, turns his head towards me and when he cracks his eyes at me -big and beautiful and so blue, like the night just before the stars disappear- every doubt I have is replaced by a consuming hunger.

I do not stop myself, not sure that I could had I even wanted. Just bend down to him, breath in his mortal -sickly, dying, lovely- scent and sink pearly fangs into his neck. It did not have to be the tender skin there but I like the irony of it, -the fear if someone stumbled down this path at this exact moment.

His heart stutters to a halt and before the moment is lost I slash one wrist with my long nails and gently set it near his lips.

He will grow as I have -monstrous and deadly and beautiful- and maybe one day he will come to accept that. Until then I will guide him, cherish.


End file.
